color me with your fluffs
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Seungkwan gemar mengganti warna rambut karena Hansol cepat bosan. "Kamu mengecat rambut seperti orang ganti pembalut." - Hansol. (VERKWAN/AU/Drabble/Fluff/Completed)


seventeen © pledis.

 _((verkwan; au; drabble; fluff))_

* * *

 **color me with your fluffs**

* * *

Katanya, seseorang yang gemar mengubah warna rambutnya dalam waktu singkat adalah orang-orang yang terobsesi pada diri sendiri.

Seungkwan tak merasa sepaham. Usianya sekarang delapanbelas dan sudah puluhan kali dia mengecat rambut dengan beragam warna; mulai dari merah terang sampai cokelat pekat. Tidak tentu juga kapan dia berganti, yang jelas kalau dia merasa ingin, dia punya dorongan untuk segera pergi ke salon.

Nona-nona penata rambut sudah hapal jelas muka Seungkwan sebab pernah dalam sebulan dia datang dua kali. Yang pertama untuk mewarnai rambutnya biru muda, yang mana cukup aneh dilihat tapi karena Seungkwan terlampau percaya diri, dia tidak pusing dengan pandangan orang. Dan yang kedua kali karena Seungkwan belok ke violet sebab dia ingin rambutnya sama seperti warna mug pemberian Hansol.

Maka, ketika Hansol menemukan Seungkwan datang dengan rambut oranye alih-alih warnanya kemarin adalah kastenyet, dia tidak kaget lagi.

"Kapan ke salon?"

"Semalam."

Hansol mendengus, lalu membuka jok motor dan memberikan Seungkwan helm yang dia selalu simpan di dalamnya, "Kok tidak memintaku mengantar?"

"Kamu bilang ada ujian praktek hari ini, jadi aku tidak mau menganggumu belajar." jawab Seungkwan.

"Aku sudah bersiap dari jauh hari. Tidak masalah kalau refresh sebentar sebelum stres." Hansol mendaki motornya, memasang kunci ke soket, dan menyalakan mesin.

Seungkwan memainkan kaki, "Kan tetap saja tidak enak."

Hansol tidak menjawab hingga beberapa menit kemudian, menyuruh Seungkwan segera naik ke belakangnya. "Mau makan di mana?"

"Terserah. Tapi yang murah meriah, ya. Aku sedang berhemat uang saku."

"Siapa suruh cat rambut rutin seperti ganti pembalut." Hansol mencibir.

Seungkwan cemberut, memukul bahu Hansol cukup kuat, "Jangan bicara jorok. Itu tidak bagus dijadikan analogi."

Hansol meringis. Untung saja Seungkwan tidak memukul terlalu keras atau mereka akan loncat sebab dia berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. "Aku cuma omong apa adanya. Kamu hobi sekali ganti warna. Apa tidak pusing sendiri?"

"Biar saja. Yang punya rambut juga aku, tidak merugikanmu sama sekali, Hansol."

Hansol menghela napas. Lampu hijau menyala terang dan mereka harus menunggu tertib sampai warnanya berubah. "Omong-omong, kamu pernah mewarnai rambutmu hijau, belum?"

Seungkwan berpikir sebentar lalu membalas, "Belum, sih. Kamu penasaran? Nanti aku mampir ke salon, deh."

"Hoi," Hansol berbalik cepat, membuka tutup helm Seungkwan dan mencubit hidungnya. "Kau bahkan memakai warna ini baru sehari dan mau ganti cuma karena aku bertanya sedikit." Dia menatapnya terpana. "Aku sungguh tak bisa percaya."

Klakson bersahut dan Hansol harus minggir dari sana sebelum dia didemo pengguna jalan lain karena menghalangi. Dia minggir dan mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Seungkwan memeluk pinggangnya lekat.

"Kalau dipikir ...," Hansol coba membangun percakapan lagi. "Apa orangtuamu tidak senewen melihat anaknya punya hobi aneh sepertimu?"

Seungkwan merajuk dengan berdecak kecil dan melepas pelukannya. "Entah kenapa kau mulai menyebalkan, Sol."

"Jangan marah, aku tanya saja."

"... Aku beruntung memiliki orangtua dengan pemikiran luas terbuka seperti ibu dan ayahku!" Seungkwan berujar bangga.

Tanpa diantisipasi, Hansol berbelok di jalan depan dan memarkirkan motornya di kafe besar.

"Hei, tapi di sini kan makanannya mahal. Aku sudah bilang aku berhemat, bukannya?" Seungkwan menolak masuk. Dia bahkan tidak melepas helmnya sebagai protes terang-terangan.

Hansol membukakan helmnya, menggenggam tangannya cepat, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu bayar sendiri. Aku yang traktir. Kemarin aku dapat gaji dari kerja paruh waktuku. Kamu boleh makan apapun."

Seungkwan memalingkan muka, tapi dia mengekor di belakang pacarnya. "Jangan menyesal kalau aku pesan banyak," katanya.

"Asal jangan kelewatan sampai aku harus menggadai motorku di luar, he he."

"Yang asal itu omonganmu! Ish."

"Kalau dipikir, lucu juga kamu hemat buat pergi ke salon saja."

"Uh."

"Tapi aku senang, pacarku tahu betul aku suka sesuatu yang baru."

Pipi Seungkwan terpulas merah, dan dia memukul lagi karena Hansol membuatnya malu.

Lebih daripada diri sendiri, Seungkwan suka mengganti warna rambut karena Hansol adalah orang yang cepat bosan.

(Seungkwan bukan terobsesi pada diri sendiri, tapi Hansol.)

* * *

jadi setelah umurku kepala dua aku baru pertama kali ngecat rambut ha ha. papa lg ga di rumah dan mungkin kaget kalau nanti tahu. pokoknya aku lg senang punya rambut baru ululul. oke seperti biasa mari budayakan review setelah membaca (: mumumu!


End file.
